Siren
by EmpressKira
Summary: As far as Marco is aware of, it's hard for a Siren to fall in love without the person fearing of being put under a trance. He figured for the rest of his life he would be alone, but then he met Ace. MarcoAce! Merfolk!Characters! Rated T for language and some violence! Oneshot! Enjoy!


**A/N:: I had fun with this~! Just a little messing around and was really craving to do some thing like this!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Siren**

The island was bustling like usual, a town on the inner parts and opened up towards the docks and beach. Not many tourists come here, but it was a place to rest whilst sailing. That meant mostly sailors and fishermen were the main people to stop in. It never bothered us, we used the currency to buying items from merchants that stopped in a couple times a month for anything we need.

Most people walked around without shoes, never being something we cared for, and simple clothing. Women in shorts or skirts and had a bikini top on whilst a shell adornment around their necks or in their hair. Men wore a t-shirt, button-up shirt, or no shirt at all with a pair of shorts and sometimes a shell necklace. We never went too much out in the way we dress because the more clothes meant the harder it was to get them off and transformed.

Aye, we are an island of merfolk that have adopted the ways of having legs and wandering the land among humans. Many still lived in the ocean in a colony nearby, but a good population was here on the island. It was mainly a preference on what you wanted and I loved the feel of the sun's rays on my skin and everything was just a lovely feeling and the tastes of different foods. I couldn't resist when Pops said he needed one of his son's to stay on the surface to keep an eye on things.

I was like a mayor of sorts, Pops runs the show on both land and in the sea, but he could only be in one place at once so he asked me to stay up here once everything had been established. It was a blessing in disguise for me as I enjoyed being up here and a couple of my other brothers had ended up joining me to help out. Thatch and Izo are a great help and watch the island when I have to leave for the colony or to go out farther.

The warmth of the sun made me hum in peace as I stood on my balcony and soaked it in with eyes closed and head facing to the ever blue sky. Noises were heard in the home, belonging to my two lively brothers and I smiled at that. It wouldn't feel the same without them here and I soon let out a breath as I began moving back into the home. I was preparing myself more mentally than anything on the trip I have to take to the colony and will be gone for a little while.

Moving through my bedroom, I grabbed my bag and held it in my hand firmly whilst walking down the stairs to the living room. The two were talking about something that has happened in the news from the world paper we got every week. It was mainly things along the lines of products and what was selling better so they could help the islanders for when the merchants come by next week. They stopped once noticing me and held smiles as I moved into the living room.

"We will keep an eye on everything, don't worry, Marco." Izo reassured me as I was soon handed my compass to strap on my wrist. It was a special type of log pose, inside above the dial was a small piece of paper that lingered in one direction. It was to help lead me back to Pops, not that I needed it to first get to the colony, but if I was to go on a trip then I would need it to get back home. I knew the East Blue by heart and where our island is, but it's nice to have since I can't pull up a map underwater all the time. It was a lamented map, but I was careful not to use it all the time so the creasing wouldn't cause cracks like it did for Thatch one time.

"Don't take too long though!" A complaint left Thatch as I smiled to them both in reassurance and took off my button up shirt showing more of the family mark, courtesy of an artist here on land named Lavi. I picked dark blue as the color for it as it is a cross with a crescent horizontally showing just a little below the intersection of the cross and the points came to the line across my pectorals.

"I won't, yoi." The words left me as I began to strap the bag to my chest in a type of harnessing way and then shifted it along the waist strap to rest on my lower back and partially on my butt. It's easy to maneuver for when I need it, but also sturdy to me that I won't have to worry about it slipping when I swim. A couple daggers were handed over next so I could strap them along the front side and secure them.

"Let's get you to the docks." We began to move along through the town, doors are not very common on the homes here on the island. The only ones that do are the Inn and inside the homes for bedrooms, but that's about all. As we walked along, people waved with a 'safe trip' and my brothers kept me company as they chattered and bantered lightly.

"Tell Pops we said hi and that one of us would bring some good sake when we visit." A chuckle left me when Thatch mentioned that and I was standing at the edge of the dock with a hand unbuttoning my pants. Once I pulled off my shorts, nothing underneath, I folded them down and put them in my satchel before placing it behind me again.

"I'll be home soon." I mentioned to them and they were smiling with hands beginning to wave as I turned towards the ocean more. Moving forward, I found the edge and soon dived off into the water, feeling the rush along my skin and once down far enough, activated my transformation to have my tail appear where my legs once were.

The shimmering of dark blue lightening up as it went down to the end of my tail showed the thin white fin that was large and fanned out with an unsettling motion as I floated down without moving for a minute. It takes a few seconds to do and I could feel the fins fluttering against the side of my head from my ears and my gills formed along my neck on each side, showing three large slits and a smaller forth one on the top as it was closer to my ears. Webbing between my fingers only went to the first knuckle, besides my thumb, and scales glimmered lightly along my forearms, but they were barely noticeable and stayed an ice blue color. I also knew scales adorned my cheeks lightly and went around the outer of my eyes and stopped just above the edge of my brows with the same light color. Shifting along in the water with a hum playing a melody in my throat, I soon began to make my way to the village with hums.

All Merfolk are different ranging from tails of fish to even having legs with fins on them, we came in all different varieties. I was classified specifically as a _Siren_ , rare to come by in mermen, but still possible. Some occasions I have to be careful not to get carried away with my tunes because it attracts unwanted attention from those who can't resist. Though, not all my melodies I do initiate the trance, I just attract attention regardless of which one since I am a male.

It is said that a trait of a bird was mixed in with mermaids to create a Siren, a mermaid who creates beautiful melodies with their voice. To sailors, they lead them to their deaths, but it was no surprise since most did it to get away from sailors who pursue them, which makes them wreck on the coast lines. As far as I am aware of, I am one of the only few Sirens alive still (plus the _only_ male), and that says a lot since Merfolk live longer lives than humans do. Then again, it was said that most Sirens used to and still do reside in the hottest waters in South Blue.

Moving through the water, feeling it dance along my skin as if I was soaking it all up, I hum out more with a joyful melody rolling off my tongue. Some fish came to circle around me in a cascade of reds and I continued on towards the colony. I viewed out to see some whales in the distance and could hear them letting out a loud tone. It was interesting how things were so different in the ocean compared to being on land. So many different sounds and feelings. Homes made from driftwood, rocks, and coral were seen as it was looking lively as usual. Some turned in my direction in interest and I lowered my tune to soon have it die away, though it wasn't necessary. People greeted me with compliments on having to have me sing sometime to them as I swam down along the ocean floor and moved through the area of mainly the market. I continued on to the main building that was quite large and you had to swim up the ramp to reach the entrance.

Arriving to the doorway and making my way in, I could feel the water trembling along with the laugh I heard and I smiled. Swimming my way through the front area and into the hall where a throne sat on the other end, I was greeted boastfully. "Welcome home, son!"

"I'm back, Pops." Seeing the man with a tail of a whale always brought a feeling of relief. Pops took in orphans to start with, children lost at sea, and began working on making it where any type could have a place to settle peacefully together since some colonies only allowed a certain type of merfolk. We lived in harmony together, expanding out a little to another area or two with colonies along the East Blue, and even on land now; which was a big thing that most colonies forbade. The island has been in our favor and gives us freedom and choice to do as we please. Plus, it attracted a witch who not only has 'premonitions', but figured out how to transform humans into merfolk as well, which helped with some who wanted their loved one to join them or their children if they were born of human because of the mix of genes.

It was a wonderful thing really.

"What was it you need me to do?" That smile shifted under his white moustache and the golden locks lingering through the water brought my attention for a moment as I was noticing more of the white hairs in it.

"The colony that your brothers Vista and Jozu watch over is having difficulties with a certain ship that always comes by because one of the mermaids was spotted from the sailors." A nod of understanding left me as he was pulling out a necklace for the colony as it withheld Vivre cards of my brothers within it along with the compass. I moved forward to take it and place it around my neck, using one of my strap clips to secure it in place. "We hate to do this, but they are becoming too nosey."

"I'll lead them away or most likely have to sink them, yoi." I mentioned as he nodded in understanding and I soon had a hand patting my head.

"Safe journey, my son." His smile made my lips turn up for one as well and began shifting away.

"I'll see you soon, Pops." A rumble sounded out with his chuckle and it brought a good feeling through me as I could have never asked for a better father to take me in.

* * *

It took a good six days to reach my destination, taking water currents so I could save up some of my stamina. It was getting close to the evening time, from what I could tell looking up towards the sky that had rays shining down, but not directly. I made my way closer to the colony, although smaller, held important people to me as I considered everyone in our colonies as family. We all worked together and were always there for each other whilst helping out whenever we can. Seeing most away in their homes, a few greeting me on the path, I knew it had to be dinner time and I couldn't wait to have something. Though I would have to admit I enjoy drinking tea on land along with cooked meat, Thatch was really good at making it.

"Marco!" I was greeted by my two brothers as I entered through the doorway straight into the living space.

"You have good timing." Jozu commented as I moved over to sit on a rock and began taking off my bag.

"Are they back around, yoi?" I asked out in curiosity as Vista, part swordfish, moved to hand me a bowl of cut up fish and I gratefully took it to eat.

"Yes, they will probably rest at the small island near here until morning, but you may have to go before that happens." Jozu continued as I noticed my part shark brother lingering on his forearms against some coral.

"That's fine, I can go do that soon." The words left me as I was used to this sort of thing and they smiled with relief showing. I hadn't even done anything, yet they knew I would get it done and keep our family safe. Light conversation was there as we kept an eye on the clock on the wall that showed the time of day and I soon began to move.

"Thanks again, Marco." A smile left me at hearing Vista who swam with me up a little towards the surface as we noticed the hull off to the side, seeming they would pass over soon and head for the island.

"Of course, Vista. I will be back shortly." This reassuring smile was on me as I gave him one last look before swimming my way to the ship. It really was some sailors as I gazed up through the water and was examining on what I was dealing with. They were part of the marines it seems as I continued to flicker at key signs before I began humming out a soft melody to start out. As I moved to the stern of the boat, I saw a couple men looking out over the railing with questioning looks. I slowly surfaced with my head as I let eyes flicker up at them with my melody growing.

"By Davy Jones!" The man on the boat shook his crewmate who soon looked in the direction of his finger pointing and I dipped under again with my tail coming up teasingly. I kept my melody soft as I knew they could hear it, but didn't want to be too loud yet.

Once hearing the shouting, I moved over to the port more and let part of my body surface as I swam along with my tail flailing before dipping under again. As I turned to look, I noticed they were following with some more joining with amazed looks on them. My voice grew in tone as I teasingly flicked my tail above again as I went to the bow. The men grew in number as I swam along to soon dip down before powerfully swimming up, breaking the surface, and let myself twirl through the air. Hollers of amazement were heard, most not believing I was a male, but nonetheless I had them tranced and it doesn't matter on gender when under the spell. I dipped back in the water and lingered below to watch them as I swam towards the starboard side, but kept forward as I tried to get them to change directions.

Moving to have my head above water, my mouth opened to let out the melody and they stared in amazement. Though I am male, my voice came out in a beautiful high tone like any female Siren would and I grew to love it once accepted into the family. The trance took over them stronger as I let my vocals play a tune I have always loved and took to when I could let it out with no worries. I could play different melodies, sometimes playing them at times when someone in the family passes away, or even to liven up a party. This one was special and I knew it was made to attract people, no matter your gender or race/species. Someone shouted for their Captain as I lingered away, but they hollered for me to come back. When noticing their Captain step by the railing, he was immediately caught in as well and I stopped my voice to smile with a welcoming look as arms were out before I was sending out more of the melody.

They were soon bustling to follow me as I led them towards the island, making sure to send soft commands through my song. Anything too strong could have men snap out of it and though it wouldn't take much to place it back, it could go horribly wrong as well. They began sailing at full sail as I swam ahead of the bow with my tune playing and alluring eyes staring to them, catching a few specifically so they wouldn't notice that they were drifting close to a cluster of rocks by the small inhabited island. Joy was almost thrumming off of them as I coerced them closer and soon ducked away under the water with my melody disappearing, as if they imagined it all.

Shouts of alarm were delayed as I was under the hull and watched as it rammed right into the rocks. Scraps of wood showing to be splintering and the sound of water rushing quickly found my ears as I noticed the hull start to take in water. Looking off to the side, I noticed sharks lingering, they knew that with me around that people sometimes jump ship or try for land. They were smart, especially here in East Blue, they knew of me and knew of what I brought them.

Food.

I moved away from the boat as it was severally damaged and I didn't want to linger around to witness what the sharks would do. It wasn't that I want to allow it, but it's just a vicious circle that I just had to leave alone. Plus, I couldn't say much since I have killed a few humans before as well, but for means of protection mainly. Not only that, but it took a while to get into an understanding with the sharks (and other creatures), luckily only leaving me with two small scars along my shoulder where teeth nicked me. It was just how it was and I didn't fight it.

Leaving the area, not turning back, I made my way through the water with a happy melody. It took a little time to reach my brothers' home as I didn't rush, but also didn't dawdle. They were relieved to see me unharmed and I decided to stay for a few days to make sure things would be alright.

* * *

"Are you good to go?" One of my brothers asked for the fourth time and I chuckled whilst smiling fondly to him.

"Yes, I am ready to head out, Vista." I reassured once more as Jozu was smiling with a soft chortle leaving him. They both were at the edge of the colony to bid me a farewell and Vista had this look upon him. "Is something the matter, yoi?"

"I know you can handle yourself, but please be careful." Vista mentioned whilst fixing his hair, which is a nervous tick he has. My other brother stared in questioning before humming out in agreeance. It seemed whatever unnerved Vista is something that could happen anytime soon, but not necessarily in my travel back. I would have to keep an eye open for the witch at home, see if she does anything to indicate something to happen.

"Travel safely." A smile stayed on me to reassure them as I nodded in understanding and began flicking my tail out to begin swimming away.

"Until next time, Jozu, Vista!" I spoke out with a wave and they returned it before I turned to begin swimming away up closer to the surface to be more in the light of the rising sun.

I don't necessarily need to be up here since we do have special stones to light up the night. They're called glowstones and they help light up homes, showing to be in different shapes to accommodate to the space. Even when taking a small bit, you can use it in travels. Mine is stuffed away in my bag under my shorts somewhere along with the log pose of my two brothers I just parted from. The one on my wrist more important as I moved through the water in a peaceful setting.

To make things amusing in my travels, I would sometimes leap through the air and let a joyful melody leave me. It was a great feeling to be able to roam the ocean so freely and the water in East Blue is warm all the time, no matter if the air above shifts just a little. We have never experienced this thing called 'winter' with 'snow', but I don't know if I would want to. That just sounds _too_ cold for my liking, especially of what Curiel has mentioned to me since he came from North Blue, the coldest waters out there.

During my third day of travel, I had just flipped through the air and noticed a boat in the distance. I made sure to stay below the waters as I lingered along through the waters at a safe distance. Getting closer, I noticed it to be a smaller boat, surprising me since of how far we are from any known island nearby that held these kinds of boats. I also noticed the net pulling up fish, determining it to be fishermen. I moved closer to the hull as I soon stayed close to it whilst surfacing to listen.

"We don't have much to use on starting a fire, we really should just keep sailing." A deep voice came out with an underlining humor in it, but I could already tell it was in good humor.

"We have been going off in that direction for _weeks_ , how could you forget the log pose?" The whine came out as I peered up quickly to notice a body leaning backwards with a groan. Brown hair was showing hanging and he was shirtless, muscled back shifting with his movement. His body showed to be sun-kissed, someone who worked in the sun a lot and most likely shirtless on how it was all even. "Sabo, you know I don't care if the fish is raw or not, you are the one complaining." A laugh came out from this other man named Sabo.

"Some fish could kill you eating it raw, Ace. Try not to die on me." The man on the railing groaned again as a hand moved to rub at brown locks and I was starting to notice the freckles dashing his shoulders. "I'm going to go rest up below."

"Yeah, yeah." A huff came out as I heard a thud with some more sounds and it sounded like maybe fish were dumped into a compartment before I notice some being released back. The brunette never moved, making me assume that the other did everything and then I heard something latch shut. "Fuck, this sucks." It startled me, when he moved to suddenly be facing down towards me. Brown eyes were a little glazed at the moment as I noticed the freckles along his cheeks that made him look young with his already soft looking face. Those orbs began to widen in realization, "no fucking way." I felt panicked since he probably noticed my ears and cheeks immediately, never mind the fact that I was in the water calmly as I was, and I quickly pushed off the hull and moved back to dip into the water. I heard noises above as I lingered below and it sounded like he was whining out about where they were.

 _He wanted directions?_

Eyes viewed the male who was leaning over to see better in the water, searching for me. My head tilted in thought of how he didn't at all seem to want me as a means of capture or money. It truly looked that he wanted to ask where he was, no matter what I was. Thoughts ran through my head since I was one to always tell my brothers not to talk to random humans, especially when they didn't know their intention. Is this how Curiel felt when he first met Haruta? I knew Haruta used to be human and chose to be transformed. Curiel told me the stories of meeting our brother and said there was just something about him that made him want to stop and talk with the male.

 _I felt like that with this male, wanting to talk with him…_

Shifting back up, I let my head poke back out of the water with eyes finding him in curiosity since he was leaning over in defeat. A smile showed quickly as he moved from his slouched position and waved hands out. It was interesting to watch him get excited and trying to keep it down at the same time.

"Do you know where we are?" I was a bit stunned on how casual he was acting towards someone who is clearly not a human. This look crossed him as he gave a curious look and then tilted his head. "You understand me, right?" I had let the rest of my head appear so he could see my smirk, causing him to pout to show he wasn't amused, and I moved closer in a light sway.

"You are near Korokke Island, that's to the North." The words left me with a point as I was close enough so I wouldn't have to raise my voice.

"Damn, I knew it. We have been going East."

"It would take a couple weeks to find an island going that way. A little under a week to the North." I mentioned whilst he seemed relieved to hear that before grinning down at me.

"So you're a merman?" I raised an eyebrow in questioning of seeing he was serious and he huffed with a light laugh. "Sorry, I figured that was more polite then _mermaid_." He teased out as I scoffed lightly with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm a merman and know of human things very well." The information made him curious as he leaned on the railing more to grin at me.

"Like cooked beef?" A nod left me as he found it interesting and soon began asking questions, showing that he was only purely curious. I answered them, liking this curiosity he had and how innocent he seemed. It was enjoyable to hear some things about himself and he seemed to pause for a minute. "My name is Ace."

"Marco." The name left me as he kept that joyful grin and I couldn't help my smile.

"Can I see your tail, Marco?" An amused chortle left me as I soon shifted to lay back and let my tail flick up above the surface before resting along the surface. The look of wonderment brought a warmth through me as I really enjoyed this man's company.

This thought was there as I dipped below the surface and moved to the stern to see the step deck to easily board out of the water. I moved to it whilst pulling myself up onto it and he moved over quickly with bare feet. A pair of black cargo shorts showed as he soon came over with no hesitation to sit next to me with crossed legs. I propped my tail up and he looked to it before glancing to me as I gave a nod and smile. The hand moved to touch along the scales and I could feel his warmth, it was almost searing against my scales and I hummed in joy at the feel. The hand was away and I stopped my vocals with a quick look to him as he stared in curiosity.

"That sounded really good." The compliment made me smile as I leaned back on hands and he was grinning. "So is your colony nearby?"

"You could say that, yoi." A look of fantasy was there as he seemed to be imagining things up as he had already been told of the different types of merfolk. Noises were heard from the ship and he glanced back whilst I shifted to the slip into the water. "Ace, listen to me." I quickly stated as he was staring back to me, giving a look of disappointment. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Alright, no one would believe me anyway." A light laugh left him as I moved to give a reassuring pat onto his exposed knee.

"Until next time, Ace." I slipped into the water as I heard the latch and began my journey away towards my colony and the island that I had told Ace about.

* * *

The man that was with Ace must have listened as I noticed the S.S. Spade in the port whilst I stood by a stall. They were docking, noticing Sabo to be laughing out with a grin and they playfully pushed at one another while on the deck. Thatch had already made his way over to greet them as I smiled in amusement and picked up the basket of fresh bread. The two were led towards the market and I decided to move toward another stall as they were chattering.

"Oh! Hey, Marco!" My name came out as I stopped to turn to him and that's when Ace's head snapped in my direction. A smirk lined my face as I stared in amusement of the confusion flickering on his face as he viewed my legs.

"Who do you have in your clutches today, Thatch?" I asked as they got closer and the blonde male bowed politely.

"I'm Sabo and this is my brother, Ace." Brown eyes stared still in shock and I tried to keep my grin down as his brother elbowed him. Ace snapped out of it with a blush and looked to his brother with a glare. "We got _lost_ and fortunately my brother has the devil's luck and found a good direction to go."

"Travelling without a compass or log pose is dangerous." I mentioned towards the blonde who moved fingers through his hair and had a grossed noise leave him. Amber eyes from Thatch was to me with an eagerness and instead of protesting on the matter, I said it first. "Please, come join us for the night and then you can figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can scrounge whatever we have, but I mean…" Sabo was trying to sound as if it wouldn't be right for them to intrude.

"I guess your brother's luck is showing to be promising for you both again." I remarked in humor and soon held the basket towards my brother. "Here, have enough food, I'm sure their hungry and may have had to eat raw fish for however long."

"But raw fish is—!" I gave raised eyebrows and he soon laughed out with a hand grabbing the basket. "Fine, fine! See you both back at the home." I watched Thatch move away with a grin and wave as the two fishermen nodded in his direction.

"Follow me, yoi." I merely stated as I began leading them through the town where others merely smiled our way in greeting to the two fishermen.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home."

"Of course, you both must have come across a storm, right?" I asked out as Sabo was the one speaking and I could still feel eyes from the brunette who was probably dying to ask a lot more questions.

"Yes, sadly, we have a different weatherman and, goodness, we all miss our other one. She was so much better at it and can predict the quick forming storms as well." The blonde mentioned whilst sounding proud, maybe someone close to them.

"That's a great feat, I'm impressed." We made it to the home where I took a couple steps in. "Izo! We have two guests for the night!" Feet moved in the home and my dark haired brother was soon peering around the frame of the kitchen.

"Oh my, you both need a bath." I snorted at the sudden comment made and got a complaint from the two visitors. "Come in and I will get the bath ready for you both. Marco, be a dearie and find them some clothes, I'll reimburse it later."

"Very well." Izo disappeared across the hall to the stairwell and I pointed towards the living room. "Much as I hate to say it, but you will have to stand for now or he will have a conniption fit." They both chortled in amusement and nodded in understanding. "Clothing size?" I got my answer as I put it in my memory whilst moving to leave. "I will be back by the time the first one of you is finished." They both merely agreed and Sabo thanked me again before I left.

It didn't take long to find them some clothes and I arrived in time to have Izo hand Ace his clothing who just finished. Sabo went next as I sat in the living room with a book in hand, reading it as the brunette came in whilst gazing to me in questioning. I smirked whilst tilting my head before flickering eyes up to him.

"It's good to see you both made it safely."

"I'm confused." I chortled lightly whilst setting my book to the side and pointed a finger to the cushion next to me. He complied with arms crossing and a pout in my direction.

"How? I told you I knew of human's customs, yoi."

"But… you have legs now." A finger jabbed at my thigh, as if to really see if they are there and I chuckled in amusement. I returned the gesture with a smile and he flushed lightly.

"We can shift to be on land, our family is the only ones to really care to do so. Most colonies forbid such an act, seeing it as a curse, but we see it as a blessing." I mention whilst putting my bicep along the back and my forearms rested before me as I was turned to the brunette. "You realize I mean my words, you cannot speak a word of what you saw."

"Everyone on this island…?" The question was soft as I merely kept my smirk and he seemed amazed. "So travelers don't?"

"No, we keep it that way for a reason… Not all humans are as understanding as you, Ace." A flush was on his cheeks from what I said and this smile was on me as I pat one of his freckled cheeks before I heard feet shifting in the hall. I moved to be facing forward with my book in hand again and he seemed to contemplate over things whilst his brother came into the room. "We can get you both a new log pose, but stay for a few days at least to regain your energy."

"We owe you all a lot for doing this for us." A smile was on me as Sabo came in to sit down in a chair to the side and I flickered up eyes to peer at green orbs.

"No need to repay us, we are just doing what is the right thing. Maybe one day you can repay the favor in a different way." I spoke in a slightly mysterious tone whilst going back to my book and left them in confusion. That right there would have made Pops proud since he was one to always be wise and mysterious.

"I have tea!" Izo came walking with a tray and the smell of the Earl grey brought a light hum through me. Ace had smiled at that, I noticed, but didn't comment as Izo poured and handed out cups. "It's been a while since we had different company."

"You and Thatch are pretty entertaining though." A hand swatted at my leg as I snickered out and he was unamused with my comment. "Speaking of which, he should be back shortly to make dinner."

"Oh good, I'm getting hungry." This hand flicked out of his yukata with a fan and was fluttering his face. On this island, he is the only one to wear such a thing as a personal preference, but I couldn't complain since it was easy for him to take it off and dive in the water. Personally, though, it looks too hot to be wearing even if the weather is just warm. "Plus, _someone_ skipped breakfast again." Eyes darted to me in a light glare and I feigned innocence whilst looking away, hearing light snickers from our guests.

"I was busy, yoi."

"Watching the sunrise doesn't count, you had plenty of time."

"I had work."

"Ten minutes to eat does not hurt." I glared lightly to Izo who was standing with a rough posture of defiance and this snort left me as I went back to my book.

"Thatch was planning to put hot sauce in my eggs." That had him pause for a minute and cursed lightly in thought.

"No wonder he was so _persistent_ on me having eggs." A chuckle left everyone in the room at the thought and I soon crossed a leg over with a short hum, not used to holding back my vocals. My brothers enjoy when I play melodies throughout the day, even if it is just a hum and not my full voice. "Oh yes, tomorrow, Marco…" I looked up to Izo that held a solemn look and I had a feeling of what he would say. "Maybelle."

"I understand, I'll go with her." A nod came in understanding and the subject was dropped as I moved to get my tea whilst my book was on the arm of the chair.

"So, tell me about yourselves!" Izo cheered out towards the brothers, who were a little startled by the sudden change of mood, but grinned nonetheless.

They told about themselves, the island they lived on, and how they had a younger brother they were very proud of even though he took a hard route in life. From what I understand, their younger brother is a pirate, but not your typical pirate and merely wanted to see the world and meet new people. The two weren't interested in that type of lifestyle, but they do go on journeys on occasions. They seemed to love adventure, but I could tell they like to be prepared enough to return home when they could. Not only that, but they liked the thought of having a place to call home and for when their brother and his crew came by.

 _These two were definitely not bad humans…_

* * *

The following day, I had joined for breakfast and noticed Ace get up later than everyone else. Sabo teased his brother of being a sleeping beauty and got complaints in return for saying such things. I took my leave shortly, my brothers knowing where I was headed and leaving the fishermen curious. Thatch offered to show them the island as I was leaving and I parted towards the old home near the outskirts.

We called her Nurse Maybelle, the one to figure out any remedy needed in this world, but refused the title of doctor because that had been reserved for her husband. I was going to her home because it was the fifth anniversary of her husband's passing and I would go with her to the grave. When I appeared at the home, she was lively as ever for an older woman in her late years and was practically shoving me into the home for tea first. She knew I loved tea and always made the best with a dash of honey that felt like they coaxed my vocal cords.

"I heard your house became livelier last night." She inquired with a hand moving through grey hair that still held some tints of red and I hummed out lightly.

"Aye, we gain two guests for a few days, yoi."

"You have taken a liking to one of them." This confused noise left me at the proclaimed words and I rose an eyebrow to her. "Your whole demeanor shows it, boy. I may be old, but I'm not blind!" A chuckle left me at the comment and I looked to the side in thought before smiling in thought.

"They are both likeable, Maybelle." A chortle of amusement left her as she soon drank her tea and gave eyes of knowing. This confused look left me as if she was prying at me to understand more.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later." She let out another chuckle before sipping the rest of her tea as did I, but with a look of curiosity to her. Knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of her, at least for today, I left it be and enjoyed our moment.

Once finishing our beverages, we began to head off to the hill that her husband was buried at, not too far from the village, but far enough that any travels wouldn't usually come here. Maybelle carried an arrangement of flowers with seaweed wrapped around the stems and I peacefully moved with her to the spot. It overlooked part of the village, his favorite spot she had told me after the first couple of times I came with her. It was a thing we did on their wedding anniversary, his birthday, and the day of his death. There was days when she would get extra down and would come retrieve me and just need someone to be there with her.

Standing before the grave, I moved to the side and let myself face against the wind. I let her have a moment to pray whilst kneeled with hands together. She had always been a small statured woman, but don't get the wrong impression. Her husband was a big male, from the whale side, and was the gentlest giant out there, like Pops. This woman, coming from the clown fish side, could easily flip him over her shoulder and slam him into the ground. It was very amusing seeing the difference and then when she proved her strength, people gawked so openly that most villagers laughed because they knew they used to do the same in the beginning.

When hands lowered to her lap, I closed eyes and soon let my vocals start up with a soft hum. The melody of mourning had a mixture of tones as I made it calming, sad before picking it up with vocals to show the happiness. I always want the person mourning to show joy and celebrating the days alive with their loved ones. Wind caressed through my hair as I let lips play out the sound coming from my vocals with its beautiful melody.

The weather was perfect and I let the sun ray's soak into my body as I faced up with my song. Everything felt right in the world, Maybelle giggling lowly as she thought back to her life and I merely continued for her. The last note hit and faded into a hum of joy as I lowered my head and peered over. A pleasant smile was on Maybelle as she dried tears of a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"You're such a good boy, Marco." A snort left me as I stopped my melody and she stood with a bright smile to me. "It's amazing how you can bring so many emotions with your songs. I'm sure Sosuke enjoyed it as well, as always." A chuckle left her as I soon began moving to her with a hand out.

"Let me take you to the village, Maybelle. You mentioned of going for groceries?" That smile stayed as she took my hand and we began moving to the path that was there from traveling it on occasions through the forest. Maybelle was in a lighter step as she joyfully told me of certain things going on with her life. I was happy to know I helped with that and led her through the village, people smiling gratefully at the sight.

* * *

"Let me swim with you." I raised eyebrows as Ace was leaning over to whisper that and I gave a sideways glance to him. Izo was busy chattering to Sabo and Thatch had left to grab some snacks.

"Now?"

"Sure." A snort left me at the answer I received before gazing back down to my book with a smirk. I could feel the pout and I sighed lightly in thought before marking my spot.

"Very well." He grinned wide as he bounced out of his cushion and began moving to get out of the way. The other two noticed that I was getting up as well and set my book down as I began moving to the foyer with Ace close behind.

"Where are you two off to?"

"Ace wants to see the forest, yoi." I merely mentioned out, not needing my brothers to know I have already shown myself to a human without receiving consultation. The blonde rolled his eyes in exasperation and my brother chuckled lightly.

"Good, burn off that energy." Sabo mentioned with a hand waving out as he drank from his tea some more.

"Take a glowstone, in case it gets dark out." I nodded in understanding and was heading out whilst grabbing the pouch that held the stone. "Don't be out too late!"

Our feet carried us to the outskirts as I led him to a closed off area within the island where a private beach was in a type of cove, too shallow for ships, but deep enough to swim around in. This is where they did swimming lessons for the littles and those who just turned into a sea creature. Most of the time people who transform for the first time have a hard understanding of not using two legs to kick around; especially since most get tails. Ace was about bursting in excitement, chattering out about the island and how he couldn't believe how pretty it all was.

The cove in sight, I dropped the pouch to the side near the borderline of grass and sand, whilst my shirt followed. I noticed Ace following suit and also noticed when he quickly looked away when I stripped my shorts off with nothing underneath. That had a chuckle leave me whilst moving to the water and I heard him cough lightly. It was amusing to say the least and I soon walked into the water until waist deep, feeling the fluster in me to change. I turned to him as he was in a pair of bikini briefs with a pair of goggles in hand (he must of planned this) and I was impressed on how he looked good and how his thighs were just as tan as the rest of him, maybe not _as_ much as his torso, but still.

Noticing him about calf deep, I moved to fall back into the water with legs kicking and let myself transform. Twirls left me as I soon moved over to where I saw him standing waist deep. My body swayed as I approached and popped up before him with a smirk as he was looking down at me. The water is clear enough to see into and I let myself turn to rest along my back as I viewed up at him.

"How good are you at swimming?" I asked whilst he was pulling on the goggles to be on the top of his head.

"Probably not as good as you, but pretty good." A snort left me before I moved a hand to tap at my face. He took the hint and pulled the goggles down and adjusted them whilst dipping his head forward to get them on before rising. A grin showed and I soon moved to grab his hand.

"Hold your breath." Noticing his chest respond on my command, I pulled him in with me as I grinned. He used his hand to grab at rocks along the bottom to help move him forward to keep up so I wasn't completely dragging him as we moved to the deeper water.

Eyes were gazing around to the deeper depths that had scattered seaweed and coral, but not a lot since it was still so close to shore. Releasing him, I swam forward in twirls and soon made it away with a flip to soon face him. A smile showed with puffy cheeks and I was chuckling watching him swim forward towards me. Air bubbles trickled a little from him as we were in an area that I could move more freely. He watched in fascination as I let myself flip and spin to show our maneuverability. Plus, he has never seen me move underwater, so this must be an amazing sight. Feet began to kick as he looked up and swam up to go for air and I followed along with him.

I broke the surface floating before him with amusement as he breathed out with a grin beaming on his face. This male gave a sense of joy in me as I snickered whilst moving my tail between his legs to lift him up. A startled noise left him as I shifted him closer to my waist and let myself float on my back, not bothered by the extra weight. I have done this a few times with the children when they were learning and also with Haruta on certain days that Curiel couldn't help out. The end of my tail flailed to keep him up as he steadied with a grin.

Goggles shifted up on his head, "I wish I could tell my brother. He writes books for a living about all of our adventures, though some seem hard to believe." A smile stayed on me as he began off on an adventure, that really did seem impossible to believe, but had me laughing. We lingered along in the cove with me shifting to shallow water so we could sit within the water since I could only hold him up for so long. I rested along my stomach with forearms keeping me up as I watched him as he told more tales of his littlest brother's adventures with such pride showing shining.

"I would love to meet this Luffy one day, yoi." I mentioned after some tale of his brother fighting off a cyborg of sorts before he was a part of his crew now. That would be a sight to see and I wondered what exactly a cyborg looked like, especially this one mentioned to me. A wide grin was on him as he was leaning on a hand to be facing me with a leg shifting through the shallow water.

"One day I will have to bring him by." The words had me knowing that he would have to leave soon, but I tried not to dwell on that as we spent time together. "Oh yeah! I just remembered something!" I hummed shortly in questioning and he was looking to me with a sparkle in his eyes. "Earlier while exploring the town, there was this beautiful music playing! I was really surprised! But Thatch wouldn't tell me on where it was coming from!" A pout showed as he complained lightly with a hand running through his brown locks and I viewed him with contemplation on if I should tell him, but immediately decided against it.

I actually want Ace to like me…

"Aye, it's a nice melody, isn't it?" I smiled as I asked that and he was letting out a big grin as he looked to me.

"It was beautiful! I wondered if that was what Sirens used to sound like! Though the songs are supposed to put you in a trance, right? I mean that song didn't…" I appreciated the compliment and just gave him an indifferent look on his inquiries.

"I'm sure they can do more than just enchant with their voice, yoi."

"Well, I've only heard from sailors in bars. You would no more than me, I guess, being a merman and all." For a moment my pulse had fluttered in fear before realizing he wasn't implying I was one and just mentioning that I would possibly know in general.

"Most Sirens were heard to be in South Blue mainly, hotter waters." I commented and this look was to me in questioning.

" _Were_?"

"Yes, if my information is still up-to-date, only a few remain in this world… Not many find someone to be with because most merfolk think that they are merely being tranced to love them. Which seems to have been the case on certain times…" These facts were true, I knew that and that's why I have always avoided thinking about love in any aspect or even having a friend who doesn't know what I was. Like with Ace, I didn't want him to think I forced him to like me in any way since being under the enchantment can lead to memory loss.

"That… That's kind of sad…" A sorrowful look was on him as he truly looked like he wish he hadn't of known. "I wouldn't think, even being a Siren, they would trick someone to love them…"

"It was said some did, enjoying it, I assume." I commented whilst showing a thoughtful look and felt my chest clenching as I hated talking about my species in this retrospect because it **was** sad.

 _I may never love someone without fear._

"Anyways, the song you heard earlier, the one who sings doesn't care for a lot of people to know." I continued from the earlier conversation and Ace noticed as he smiled.

"I understand, it was still beautiful." That compliment had my heart racing as I took it and put it away for myself and he was smiling to me.

"Marco~!" The voice came out in the air, I recognized it as Thatch and lightly panicked. Ace gave me a look of confusion before realizing what I told him and when I heard the brush moving, I pulled him to sit down. "There you—Ah!" Shocked showed in amber eyes as Ace was looking to him in slight fear of what would happened and I could feel my stomach clench. "Marco, you're not supposed to…"

"I'm the one to lead them to this island." I commented whilst I noticed Ace shifting nervously as he didn't move from beside me. "Only Ace has seen me and knows from our first encounter out in the ocean." Amber orbs flickered between us as Ace smiled nervously and this showed some relief in my brother's stature.

"So your luck was in the shape of Marco?" A snort left me at the question that had the brunette nodding in agreeance. Eyes peered to me from my brother as he showed a slight frown and hummed out. "You're no fair, Marco! Saying we can't approach humans and then go do that!"

"I said if they didn't give you the same feeling as Curiel did with Haruta, then don't… Listen once in a while, yoi." I pointed a finger with my scold and he looked surprised before grinning.

"Oh ho! Then Ace must be a great person for our stubborn songbird!" A scoff left me at the nickname as I soon turned to my back whilst my elbow supported me. "Ah, don't ignore me!"

"What were you here for, Thatch?" Ace finally spoke, though I could feel his curiosity swirling to know about the nickname. Which didn't help on the conversation we just had about Sirens.

"Oh yeah!" I heard shifting through the sand and then feet splashing against the water. "Old man Toma said he saw a vessel out in the water, but he thinks its pirates and wanted us to check it out." My head turned at that as I viewed him before shifting to pat at Ace's leg.

"Can you make it back okay, Ace?" Eyes found me with a nod before shifting to stand and began out of the water. I rolled to my stomach to view Thatch as he was pulling off his shirt with a grin. My eyes found wet black underwear showing a well-toned butt in them and I heard a chortle. A glare found Thatch as he gave me a look of knowing on what I had just been doing. This caused a heat to rise to cheeks as I faced away with grumbles and he was laughing whilst I heard his shorts land to the beach.

"Hey, can you grab my clothes and put them closer to Marco's?" My brother asked out as he moved into the water and I turned to notice Ace shifting to pick up his own shorts.

"Sure." The reply came as he was looking to us as Thatch dived in and I smirked towards the brunette with a finger pointing to the water. Two legs came out, covered in green scales and fins flaring out away from the other leg starting from the knee and went to the ankle. I heard an astonished noise leave Ace as he moved back to the water edge as Thatch soon moved beside me, crouching with a hand to the sand.

"Cool, huh?" My brother asked out with sharp teeth showing and scales lining from along his jaw down the sides of his neck to continue over shoulders, but not along his chest or arms. It actually connected behind his neck to have a strip of scales down his spine with his fin resting as that one trailed from a little below the hair lines down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Scales curved out more to go around part of the hips to the front side. It was like he was wearing a tight pair of pants, but made of scales, and covered his front private area and butt. Fins also showed along his forearms and his webbing between fingers went to the second knuckle.

I remember when I first saw him, I hadn't known Merfolk with two 'fins' at the time and this was also before I knew we could change to human. Seeing the pointed ears, I knew gills were behind them as a means of protection, and his hair hid the fin on the top that would spike up if in danger. It truly was amazing to learn all about different types of Merfolk and I never judged any of them for being different. Not only that, but I knew how handy it was for him to be like this, able to attack on land still in this form and everything.

"Cool? You look awesome!" Ace shouted with a grin of excitement as my brother stood to show off a little and I rolled eyes. My tail came up to smack him over before I chuckled whilst shifting into the water as he whined to me. "I'll see you both back at the home!"

"Get back safely!" I mentioned as I noticed the brunette gathering Thatch's clothes and he soon showed me a grin.

"You both too!" A fluttering was in my chest, but I ignored it for the time being as I soon dipped under the water whilst Thatch followed. We moved along towards the direction he led and I looked upon the vast space that got darker with the depth and plus the sun was trying to disappear below the horizon. Thatch was kicking out with chuckles leaving him and soon was turned to be facing me as he continued to swim ahead.

"So when were you going to tell me?" The question surprised me as I viewed him in curiosity and he laughed. "Don't feign ignorance! When were you going to tell me you actually fancy someone?!" Eyebrows bounced up as I gazed in surprise on the question and soon scrunched my face in befuddlement.

"I don't _fancy_ anyone." Shock showed as he soon stopped to float along and I did as well with arms crossing and my head tilting to gaze upon him. "What?"

"You're _joking_ , right?" I gave a look asking if he thought I did and then he was laughing out. "Marco! You cannot be that blind!"

"Blind to what, yoi?"

"You stare at Ace like the people you trance, but with more honesty!" I slowly began to blink and felt this feeling rush over me.

"Wha…?" Pure confusion left me on what he could be saying and he suddenly looked shocked again whilst moving in front of me.

"Look, let's just forget about it for now. We need to check this ship." A finger pointed in the direction and I slowly nodded before following behind him again.

Thatch had to be wrong, the stares I got from people tranced were of fascination and a deep seated love that only forms for me at that point. He said I looked like that but more _honest_ and I mulled on it more as we approached the hull. If I had any feelings for Ace then they needed to be stopped now. Ace is a fishermen who lives on Foosha Island that was a few weeks away from here. It wouldn't work out, he wouldn't leave his home and I wouldn't force him to do that. Plus he had his own life to live and experience, I wouldn't want to hinder any of that. _Not only that_ , but it's hard to find someone to actually love you, especially since he didn't know I was a Siren. He would probably think I tranced him and hate me for it. Even after hearing his answer, everyone usually thought that and I didn't want that at all. I want to keep my voice in control and not hint at all to him. It's a curse for a Siren, never being able to truly love someone because of the fear they would reject you.

 _I was destined to be alone forever…_

* * *

Come to find out it was some sailors in disguise and merely was going around the island. Thatch has really good hearing, even from under the water, and that's why it's handy to have him along. I have to listen with my head showing to clearly understand, but Thatch merely lingers near the surface and can tune in. We returned to the cove to dress properly and when my brother tried to prompt, I shut him off immediately.

 _I didn't want to think on it._

The house had been lively when returning, but I went straight to my room. Izo immediately noticed as I could feel his eyes on me and I merely ignored it as I went to bed. I didn't fall asleep right away, but then again, I lingered on my balcony to view the moon in the sky for most of the night in peace. That was partially a good idea, though I woke up tired from being up so late, I was in a better mindset that day. My dark haired brother didn't bring it up and I enjoyed lunch with everyone since I skipped breakfast for sleep instead.

"Want to help me get some things for dinner, songbird?" I gave a look to Thatch as I knew what he was up to and I held up a hand.

"Pass. Take Izo or one of them." I jabbed my thumb towards the fishermen who were chattering about some fish, since Izo let them borrow a book on which fish were okay to eat raw.

"Come on, Marco…" A pout showed and I sighed out with irritation evident, but before I could speak, eyes were to us.

"Oh yeah, why do you call him songbird?" Ace asked curiously and his brother showed a matching look. This had me get up as I soon grasped Thatch by the shirt and pulled him along.

"We're going to the market." I claimed out as I was not wanting the answer to find the air. Thatch complained lightly as I noticed Izo raise an eyebrow and the two guests showed confusion with the suddenness. We made our way out of the building, knowing Izo wouldn't answer since he didn't know that Ace knew we were merfolk. He would throttle me if he knew anyways, and I figured it wouldn't matter in a couple days' time.

"Are you going to keep dragging me?" The question came out as I pulled my brother to the side, people glancing in questioning, but left it be. I stopped to face him with a serious look and he was surprised.

"Just let me be happy for a couple days." A hurt expression showed on him as I about desperately whispered that and he began to understand.

"I wasn't going to tell him about you being a Siren."

"Then don't get my hopes up for something that would never happen, just let me be for what we have right now." The words left me as I carefully let him go as I moved my other hand to rub at my face in exasperation.

"Marco… I'm sorry…" A hand gripped my shoulder and I hadn't realized how tense I was until he did that. This stuttering breath left me as I strained a smile to him.

"It's fine, let's just get some food."

That was all there was to it as we went about our business and bought food. Thatch went on as if nothing happened and tried to keep my spirits up with humor that mostly worked. We made it back home where Izo kept the atmosphere light from our sudden abrupt leave, the fishermen not mentioning it either luckily.

The day went on, dinner passing by wonderfully as usual and Thatch loved the praises from the guests. We all relaxed for the evening with me mentioning something along the lines of staying in the kitchen to read my book as they had went to the living room. Hearing the laughter and good nature of things, I smiled sadly as I set my cup down with my elbow on the counter and my hand holding my face as I had my book resting out for the moment.

"You know you can join us." The voice sent shivers up my spine as I soon gazed to brown orbs and smiled lightly.

"I'm very content here, yoi." I mentioned whilst he walked in to get more water from the pitcher near me.

"Don't be a sour sport." He complained with a pout and I chuckled whilst noticing him move over to sit on the barstool next to me. My eyebrow raised in questioning as he shifted to grasp my bookmark and shoved it in the binding before pushing the book away from me. A chortle left me at that before safely putting it to the side and he grinned in victory.

"Is there something you need?" I questioned as I still had my head propped up and he was grinning to me.

"Yeah, but I took care of that. Your attention is on me now." Slight surprise was on me at hearing that before chuckling whilst grasping my cup. I took some sips as he was grinning and had forearms resting against the counter. "We are planning to leave tomorrow morning, so I thought I'd at least spend time with you too."

"So soon?"

"Aye, we have some friends who must be worried about us by now." A nod of understanding left me and a hand grasped my forearm that was resting along the counter as I still had my cup in hand. "Izo is going to give me a log pose for here and I'll try to come back and visit when I can to tell you more of my adventures and island life." This smile showed on me as I could feel the sensation swell in my chest. "And then you can tell me of yours and maybe we can go swimming together again."

"That sounds great, Ace." I agreed to his claim, feeling the sensation rush over me even more as I couldn't help it even though I knew in the morning I would have to deal with his departure. Every part of me never wanted to let go and I mentally cursed at Thatch for making me realize how much I liked Ace more than just a friend.

 _I didn't want to say goodbye…_

* * *

Ace convinced me for a morning swim, waking me earlier than his brother to drag me out. He knew his brother couldn't see me and wanted to one last time take a dive with me. We enjoyed our time, hands clutching to mine as I swirled us in the water. Every bit filling me to the fullest as I enjoyed those eyes of pure innocence of the ocean life he has only had under him and not able to see the beauty of it all. Going back to the home, he stayed closer with comments of enjoying his time here and that Izo and Thatch were packing them things for the journey.

My brothers had gazed to me both with different looks, one of knowing and the other of curiosity. Sabo scolded his brother for taking his time to explore the island one last time before we had begun helping them carry things to the dock. It wasn't a whole lot, but enough to get them home whilst Izo let them keep a more detailed book on culinary for fish so they would identify the fish good enough to tell what was okay to eat raw. They mentioned that they usually didn't have a lot of fish, just sold most of it and ate other meats. They had a new perceptive after Thatch showed Sabo different ways to make fish that were good, which we had leftovers in the icebox to finish up now.

Once everything was organized and I got Thatch to stop goofing off with Ace, they were starting to get everything ready to depart.

"Don't be strangers! We would love to have you over again!" Izo mentioned with a hand waving out as they were untying from the dock.

"Aye! We will see you guys again sometime! Hopefully soon!" Ace was grinning big and looked directly to me with a gleam in his orbs. "I can't wait to tell you more stories!" A smile found me at that and I waved a hand out.

"I'll be ready for them, yoi!" I spoke up louder than usual and they were starting to push away.

"You take care of yourselves!" Thatch hollered up with a hand waving and Ace was waving a hand in the air ecstatically as Sabo was simply waving as their boat moved along peacefully.

"You guys too!" The blonde hollered with a hand cupping around his mouth and Ace was still grinning.

"Until next time!"

* * *

It took a couple months to get my brothers to back off of me since they were both concerned, but one actually knew deeply why whilst the other had a vague idea without all the details. I about jumped for joy when Pops needed me to go check in on a colony and was off to see him once hearing about it. When he noticed me, when I came to visit and get the log pose, he noted that I seem off, but I merely gave him a glare. That had him understand that my brothers were already pestering me about it, so he let it be with a chuckle.

Before I could leave though, the sea witch caught up in time of my departure and was holding two shell necklaces mentioning of some bad 'juju' before plucking two of my scales. That hurt like Hell, but she used her powers to combine it within the necklaces before handing them to me. All she mentioned was trouble to happen and that these would protect the ones who wore them from my voice. I didn't quite understand, thinking that I needed to work with my brothers on something and this would help ward the trance off more effectively; since most of my brothers knew how to cancel it out with no problems.

Swimming through the water, I was at peace and took it all in since it would take me a couple weeks to get to the colony. My mind stayed busy as I thought about everything that has happened whilst Ace left and could only sigh in irritation. I really needed to keep my mind together because it wouldn't help dwelling on something that would never be. Sirens are cursed with never loving, maybe not literally cursed, but close enough since you can't even tell another Merfolk you are a Siren without them thinking you would trance them. It was ridiculous and I hated it and that's why I admitted to just being by myself.

Then I met Ace.

Everything flourished through me like a beautiful thrum I have never felt before and didn't want to let go. I hated feeling like this and _knowing_ I can't be with him no matter if he did accept me now. I knew as soon as I tell him what kind of merman I was, he would run for the hills and never look back. There was nothing good with loving a Siren and I knew there was nothing good to loving someone else, especially a human.

The loud sloshing surprised me as I noticed a cannon ball floating down in the water in the distance with two hulls and I heard more shots going off. My body moved to the surface and peer out to notice a pirate ship shooting cannons at a smaller boat. It didn't seem quite fair in reality since the difference in size and the execution being used.

 _Wait a minute…_

 _ **That's the S.S. Spade.**_

Panic flourished through me at the familiar name of the fishing boat and I noticed I was already darting towards it as fast as I could. The sounds of the cannon fire was louder as I heard shouts and screams in the air. My chest was clenching as I soon found the bow of the fisher boat and quickly leapt up to grasp the ledge with a grunt. The sight was not something I wanted to see as Ace was pressing against his brother in desperation and was crying out.

"Hang on, Sabo!" The hollers made me cringe before I was shifting to be held up better.

"Ace!" The name left me, making his head snap up in surprise before I saw the fear within.

"Marco!" His voice came out hoarse and desperate as I cringed at the impact of a cannon ball near the boat that had us rocking roughly.

"What happened?!" I asked out and couldn't see the ship since the main area to drive the boat was blocking the way, since the safest part of the boat is the bow at the moment.

"I'm not sure why, but they thinking we are hiding gold! I told him we weren't and Sabo was trying to be all crafty with his words and—!" This noise left him as he pressed his hand harder on his brother and was trembling. Every part of me was feeling his pain, never wanting to let go and wanted to hold onto their brother, not let yourself be defeated by your spiraling thoughts.

 _The necklaces…_

"Ace! Listen to me!" I hollered out with a hand moving to my satchel as I began taking part of the harness off and put it on the deck as he was gazing to me. "I'm going to give you two necklaces! Put one on you and your brother!" I was starting to hurry and pulling out the shells that had a tint of blue on them and tossed them over. Ace caught them and was gazing to them in confusion. "Put them on and just listen!" As he began putting on the necklaces, I shifted to toss my bag over at him, the only part of the harness left on me to hold my daggers in place. "Try to secure Sabo, get to the steering and keep moving! No matter what, do not stop, do not turn around, and _do not_ acknowledge me, got it?!"

"What are you saying, Mar—?!" The boat was roughly rocked by another close cannonball, and I knew they were just playing with them. I cursed out lowly.

"Just do it!" I hollered before pushing off and going into the water and began swimming towards the hull of the pirate ship. Moving along under the water a good spot where I wouldn't be hit, I peered to notice Ace do as I said and I soon dived under with a hum beginning to play out. I knew they wouldn't hear me yet and I soon swam up and let myself leap with spirals through the air. Shouts were heard and cut off as I dived under and leapt over to the side some more hearing about 'jackpot'. I had their attention since they stopped firing and soon hummed louder before rising to the surface with eyes staring up to see an interesting group of people.

"Look, Cap, it's a merman! Pahahahaha!" A man who looked to be a bodybuilder was there with a boastful laugh.

"He would be worth a fortune!" Someone cheered as I lingered along the water before I let my mouth open. Vocals started out in a melody and made them look in surprise.

"A male Siren!"

"I want him, boys! Zehahahahaha!" I continued my melody loudly, noticing that it was taking some longer than the rest.

As I turned to begin swim away a bit in a different direction, I peer over to notice Ace staring back in shock. Though he was, the boat was moving forward and picked up on speed as I felt my heart feeling broken. The melody shifted with my mood as I soon twirled around and let them have a gaze upon my tail that I flipped along the surface. Most were entranced besides four people standing with amused looks. A command was made with a point from the on-the-big-side captain and the broad male with muscles was moving to lift something.

Surprise found me as I soon dipped under and moved away. The harpoon barely missed me and the adrenaline pumping didn't interrupt my voice that kept coming out. I glanced over to see the fisher boat's hull gaining more distance, barely in my sights, and I moved to flip out of the water and dip under again. I darted around before moving to peer out before dipping again and I dared another jump.

 _That was my mistake._

"GAAAAHHH!" The harpoon pierced into my abdomen as I crashed into the water with painful cries still leaving me. I felt my whole body spiking in alarm as I struggled to get it off in desperation. My body was being tugged towards the boat as I kept trying to get away from the harpoon.

There was really only one way to get out of this as I viewed up at the knotted rope that was on a loop of the iron weapon and soon I pulled myself more on it with a choked cry. A dagger was moved as I soon felt myself being pulled from the water and it was slightly weighing me down. The captain was looking down to me as I soon shifted to cut at the rope. It frayed as I didn't get it all the way, but it quickly snapped and I saw a pistol out and the water swallowed me as I felt the pierce to my tail. Quivers left my body as I struggled to swim deeper and away from the ship.

Desperation blossomed through me as I was finally away and rested in the water, lingering with gasps as I tried to get the harpoon out. I haven't reached my luck in that matter and was feeling as if I would pass out, but kept awake. It felt like time slipped by me as I let the currents take me with them and noticed a certain type of sea creature lingering nearby, waiting for the perfect time to strike at me. Shifting around, I noticed an island in sight and soon began moving to try and swim to it with a rough cough leaving me as I soon bit back the cries of pain. They settled into whimpers as I moved to get to the shore lines and I had to swim with my side towards the sand. Peering to the empty beach on an abandoned part of the island, I soon shifted to get my body up more with gasps.

Collapsing against the sand with my body still in the water, I let my body rest as I felt everything catching up to me. The only thing I could think of doing in this situation was let myself begin to sing softly with my melody as I let it show how weak I was feeling. This was most likely where I would die, the blood loss would catch up and by the time tide came back in the morning, I would be swept away to the sharks lying in wait. Out of everything in this situation, my chest was what hurt the most with its clenching. I could feel regret and unease from what has happened. My melody began to die down as I let my heavy eyelids begin to close.

 _If only I could have loved you, Ace…_

* * *

The feel of warmth along my face made me groan, causing it to move away for a minute. A pained breath left me as I felt I was a bit scrunched in my spot and noticed the pain throbbing in my side and tail. A small whimper left me as I felt like I was resting back against something and the warmth returned to my face along my cheek and was searing my skin with its heat.

"Marco?" Hearing my name in a whisper had me tensing lightly and he seemed to notice as I felt something on my other cheek. "Please tell me you're alright…" The voice was strained and I soon let my eyelids flutter open to view upon a much paler looking freckled face.

Relief seemed to go through him as I viewed him in confusion before whimpering as a throbbing went through my body. Viewing towards my body, I noticed I was scrunched in a bath tub, water tainted red from my blood. I viewed bandages on me trying to stop most of the blood.

"I-I didn't know what to do. With Sabo I was able to take him to the hospital immediately to Law, but…" My breathing was shallow, I began to realize, and his hands were trembling. "Change so I can take you too… please…" The desperation showed as I viewed him and gave him a look.

"You should have left me, Ace…" I mentioned and he looked broken by those words as he shifted to wrap arms around my head.

"Don't say that! How could I leave you?! You risked yourself so I could save my brother! Don't just give up!" A choked cry left him as he shifted and I leaned with him as he was on his knees. "I have to tell you about my adventures and go swimming with y-you! I have new things to share and get you to smile and be happy!" Surprise went through me as he let out gasping breaths, trying not to cry and was trembling.

"Ace…" I let out my voice as I moved a hand to grasp at his bicep and let out a shaky breath. "I can't do this to you… You wouldn't truly be happy with a Siren like me…"

"Sh-shut up! I don't care what you are!" I was startled by that as he shifted to pull back and had hands to my face. Freckled cheeks were wet as he gritted teeth, eyes clenching before brown eyes peered to me. "You never did anything to me! I wanted to be with you because I just wanted to be! It has nothing to do with you being a Siren!" Shock spiked through my veins as I soon had lips pressed into mine, causing me to groan. He pulled away with heavy breaths as he was still trying to prevent himself from crying.

My body thrummed with a new calm of feeling accepted by someone I hold close in a more intimate way. I soon let myself transform into my human form with a whimper of pain as the wound in my tail was now showing in my shin and I squeezed eyes shut with a rough cough leaving me. Hands moved as I curled in on myself and he pulled the drain whilst gathering towels. Moving to the door, he opened it and stuck his body out.

"Luffy! Come help me!" The name of his youngest brother filled my ears as Ace was back at my side.

"Not how I wanted to meet your brother…" I whispered out with a light smile and he breathlessly chuckled as he began putting towels around me. Feet moved into the room as I tried not to quiver from the cold and how I hurt.

"What do you want me to do?" Luffy asked out as he looked worried and confused, probably from why I was in the bath. Towels were around me as much as he could before handing some to his brother and soon began lifting me by my upper body.

"Wrap his legs up and help me carry him to that wood slab I have." The words came out as I felt myself being lifted, letting out a sharp cry at the pressure specifically on my side and he apologized whilst they got me up in a good hold. I was moved through the small home as I was soon laid on the wood, towels being adjusted on me. "Alright, everyone, work with me!" I could hear other voices in the background as if standing out of the way and I was breathing out heavily from the bit of adrenaline thrumming through me at what has happened, Ace accepting the thing I have feared the most and that he was trying to get me help.

"Zoro! Get the doors!" That was another familiar name, someone a part of the boy's crew and I let my eyes rest as they lifted me up and was moving along. "Usopp, run ahead to Chopper and Law!" More familiar names were in my ears and I heard shoes scraping the ground as we were outside now.

"Aye, Captain!" The words came out as they were moving with me, but not in a huge rush, so I wasn't jostled off the piece and I heard movement around me, multiple feet. Peering to the side with heavy lids shifting, I noticed a woman with red hair who was giving stares to people that we passed, making them stay back. I closed eyes as I thought she sounded like the description of Luffy's navigator and I began to realize it must be his crew helping out. Shouts were heard and suddenly I smelt the sterilization scent that hospitals had.

"Bring him here!" A deep tone came out as I felt us soon stop and hands were grasping my shoulders and ankles. "One, two—!" My body was moved over, making me jerk with a pained breath leaving me in a whine. Hands tugged on the towels, leaving my private area covered as a hand was ripping soaked bandages to see the damage. "This wound…"

"It was a harpoon." Ace admitted out as I felt a hand grasping at mine and I opened my eyes to view an olive skinned male with dark hair on his head and matching goatee. Grey eyes found me as I gazed to him with heavy breaths leaving me.

"Why didn't you bring him sooner?"

"I _couldn't_." The word was strained and he was gazing to Ace with questioning before something stroke through his eyes. He turned to someone else and was waving a gloved hand out.

"Luffy-ya, out. Chopper-ya, get a test!" Feet moved before he had something pressing into my side and I gasped out, resisting the cry of pain trying to leave me. "You're a merfolk, aren't you?" I looked to the doctor as he had an understanding look and was pressing fingers to my wrist. "In my travels before I met Luffy-ya, I have patched up some and I know it is important how others shouldn't find out."

"If I had known…" Ace spoke out whilst trembling as he gripped my hand tighter.

"It doesn't matter, what happened, happened. For now I need to get you fixed up and find your blood."

"You won't find any to match…" I spoke out as he viewed me and soon feet shifted into the room.

"Leave for a minute, Chopper-ya." Confusion was heard, but the male seemed to leave as Law gave a good stare. Once he left, the doctor faced me with a hand gripping on my wrist, probably keeping up with my pulse. "Are you part fish? Whale?"

"Merman."

"Then I can—!"

"I'm a Siren, yoi." I watched him tense as he stared down to me in surprise and eyebrows raised up in disbelief. I let out a short, low melody to show proof and he let out a breath with a perplexed face.

"Does that matter?" Ace asked out in which I turned towards him as he seemed confused.

Law beat me to it, "for Merfolk, it does. Certain species have different strands within in them and if you give one to a different species, it could poison them and, or potentially kill them." The explanation came out as I watched this strained look on Ace's face and lips moved, but was interrupted. "Sirens are _rare_ these years, and most were only found in South Blue. I don't have that kind of blood set aside because I have never even seen one vial by any of my special merchants. The most I can do is patch everything and he gets plenty of rest with some soaking time, no moving at all until I say so." The pressure on my side removed before being reapplied. "Chopper-ya!"

"I'm here!"

"We patch him up good and let him rest."

"But he needs—!" Law was looking to his assistant who let out a complaint before hands were on my leg. "Then we can't let a single drop more come out!" The determination was there and I noticed Ace showing stress as he was gripping my hand still.

"Ace-ya, you need to leave."

"Y-You can't! I'm staying here!" I noticed a broad looking male step up behind him, blue hair showing a Mohawk of sorts and lifted Ace up.

"Come on, bro!"

"P-Put me down, Franky!" The complaint came out, making me realize the name belonged to the cyborg, as he was pulled away from my hand and I soon closed eyes with teeth gritting as they began to work on my body.

* * *

"Law said I can finally take you to the ocean to heal more." I viewed Ace as I had been reading in my place on the bed where I was feeling a lot better and not light headed from the blood loss anymore.

"Finally…" This noise left me as if I have been stressed and he chuckled with a hand messing with the necklace on him whilst pulling at my blankets with the other hand. "Look here, brat," I commented as he was beginning to get in the sheets and was grinning as he pushed the book out of my hand.

A snort of protest left me as he soon had one hand pressing to my ribs and his other moved around my waist as he pressed into my body. This sigh left me as I stayed relaxed whilst smiling as I had an arm behind him over his shoulder and grasped his waist. The brown hair tickled my chin as my other hand found his forearm and I closed eyes. This hum left me softly and he shifted against me whilst a leg hooked with my good one.

"Why were you singing that one day on the island?" I stopped my melody at that and moved my hand on his waist to go up his back and into his hair.

"Someone was mourning their loved one that passed five years ago." It grew silent with that as he gripped lightly on me before I smiled and hummed out again. The grip lightened up as he rested against me whilst moving his hand from my waist and soon shifted my arm. His hand found mine to entwine with fingers and he brought them up to rest against my chest.

"I don't want to let you go, Marco." Surprise went through me at those words and changed my melody slightly which made him shift to look up at me. Looking down at him, I could tell he was being serious and I lowered my tone before it was cut by a sigh.

"Ace, we live on two different islands." The serious tone had him soon shifting to be sitting up next to me more with a pout.

"Then come here."

"I'm responsible for Korokke Island." A slight protest left him as he gripped my hand and the other lined along my ribs. "I would never want to tie you down, Ace. I know you are a free spirit and I respect that, yoi." This frown showed as I could already see him thinking of the adventures we could go on together if I stayed with him. "You also need to understand that my family is there and I am responsible with checking our other colonies."

"So you could stop by here each time." A chortle left me in slight amusement as he was showing a childish pout of wanting his way.

"Not every colony I go to is near here. Plus, swimming out of my way is not ideal when people are expecting me home at a certain point." I raised our hands as I kissed at the back of his. "I have my own freedom as well, Ace. The sea is like a mother embracing her children, but also letting them roam freely in her berth." Eyes stared to me in slight jealousy since I knew from times before that he loved how much there was to the ocean than what he has heard. A smile showed on me as I moved my other hand to be cupping a freckled cheek with a thumb rubbing. "I would love to take you for a swim whenever you wanted."

"It's not the same…" The whisper came out as he shifted his hand from my ribs to grasp my chin and pull me to him. Lips met mine as he pressed more and I hummed with my lips moving with his. The hand let mine go as he moved to have arms around my neck as he soon shifted his face to be against my neck. "Then let me stay with you…"

"What about Sabo?" Silence followed as he clenched onto me in desperation and I sighed out with hands rubbing his hips as he didn't wear a shirt like usual. "Then Luffy returning home with his crew? What about them?"

"Stop being realistic, damn it…" The mutter came out in a complaint and I breathlessly chuckled whilst pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Just knowing you don't change your mind because of me being a Siren is enough, Ace…"

"Don't be stupid, it's not enough." I opened my mouth, but nothing came back to protest against him as I moved a hand up to brush through brown locks.

"Stay with your family, Ace…" It was painful to say, but I knew it was for the best no matter how much I would love to drag him off with me. Nothing came as reply as he held onto me before I kissed at his shoulder a few times. "I would like to go soak, yoi…" A noise left him as he was aware, but didn't move and I kept my arms around him to take it in.

 _I don't want to let go either…_

* * *

Law had given in to Luffy once I mentioned returning home after a couple of weeks lingering around their home. The young captain merely said it and Law looked as if he knew he had already lost once it came out. Luffy has offered to sail me back to my island and the doctor merely mentioned of coming along to watch over me with Chopper. The two were concerned, harpoon wounds don't just heal in a few weeks' time even with soaking in the ocean.

The ship is a lively place, I learned whilst relaxing on a lawn chair near the area where the bathrooms are not far. It was a custom chair built for me by Franky and some additions from Usopp, so I could at least soak my tail whilst a bucket next to me so I could dump it on myself. Yeah, I told them what I was, finding it really no benefit to keep it a secret and I had every bit of trust in them. Plus, it was interesting seeing Usopp start up a story of meeting a whole bunch of Merfolk when he went deep sea diving one time when he was nine. Chopper and Luffy had listened in amazement that it made my chuckle seeing such innocence. Sabo had come along, too, bandages still hugging him as well around his chest, left arm, and over his left eye. Luckily, according to Chopper when I talked with him, he would still have his sight in that eye, though it wouldn't be as good as his other eye anymore.

The waters were peaceful as we sailed along and as we began to approach the island, I moved to get up after transforming, grasping the towel next to me to slip on. Ace was by my side immediately since I wasn't really supposed to move much except the bathroom. I used him as support to fully stand, before I was good to walk, and pointed towards the railing so he was aware on why I got up.

"The railing?" He asked as he led me over regardless and I rested onto it whilst Ace securing an arm around me.

"Thatch!" I hollered out, making the deck grow quiet as I was gazing down to the water in expectancy. "They all know! Come up!" It took a minute longer, getting looks as if I have gone crazy, before my brother came from the water and landed on the railing next to me.

"Marco! We have been worried! Why are you covered in bandages?!" The panicked words came out and suddenly Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy were by us with amazed looks, though I could notice wondering looks from the others. "Ummm… hey?" Thatch asked in confusion at the reaction and I chuckled whilst Ace was grinning. "Oh, hey, Ace!"

"Nice of you to notice me!" The male claimed in feign distress of being overlooked and I watched as Thatch sat down.

"You must be Luffy!" My brother relaxed into the setting as he pointed to the straw-hat wearing boy.

"Un! You look awesome!" The claim had the other three nodding in agreement and I laughed with it stopping as I cringed from the throbbing.

"Oi, oi, careful!" Ace mentioned quietly and I felt Thatch's worried gaze before snapping fingers.

"Let's get you all docked and I will let Izo know it's all clear." Legs moved over the railing as he soon shifted to dive back into the water. The four who were astonished moved to look where he just disappeared to.

"You will have to show us you swimming when you can, Marco!" Chopper spoke out with a grin of pure wonderment and I smiled at that.

"Sure thing, Chopper."

The ship moved up to dock whilst I slipped on a shirt with shorts and I noticed people moving to look in wonder before I saw looks of realization as I was exiting the boat. Ace was with me as he had an arm along my back with a hand firmly to my side. I had my arm over his shoulders, being comfortable as I was a bit taller than him. The villagers began to grin with greetings as Luffy's crew began following with excitement in their own fashion and soon I moved Ace before me, confusing him with a look up at me. A body collided into him with arms wrapping tight around his abdomen.

"We were so worried!" Ace began smacking the arms in desperation and my brother realized he didn't have me. "Oh, I'm glad to see you as well, Ace." He released the brunette who turned to wave hands out.

"Don't go gripping Marco, you might aggravate his wound."

"YOU'RE INJURED?!" A fan was out to smack the back of my head as he was next to me with a few more good smacks that I wince from, but took it. "You leave, go _missing_ , and then have the audacity to reappear injured?!" I could see the anxiety flourishing over him as he was tense and then was breathing out a shaky breath when I pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Izo." A noise left him as he grabbed at my shirt and was pressing into me with his face in my shoulder.

"Stupid brother."

"I know, yoi…"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The fan was smacking at my chest as I felt the tears in my shirt. A smile was on me as I noticed Luffy distracting his crew with the market place and Ace was by me with concern looking to Izo.

"It's my fault, Izo, I'm sorry…" I looked to Ace as he spoke out and that had my brother move.

"It's not your fault, Ace. I chose to use myself as a distraction, your brother would have died if I hadn't done anything, or both of you would have…" I remarked and he was showing a look of apprehension whilst I moved a hand through his hair. Izo suddenly grasped the brunette to bring him in and he was clinging to us both and I looked over to notice Thatch staring in surprise as he must have heard me.

"You both are so stupid!" I chuckled lightly at Izo's words as I knew he used 'stupid' a lot when he was upset, but relieved. My brother took a moment to collect himself as he pulled away with a hand rubbing to his face to try and get rid of the look of just crying. "You both are coming home, sitting on the damn couch and not leaving ever again!" A chuckle left me as I soon notice my brother snap his head to the side. "You too, Sabo!"

"Huh?" The blonde asked in confusion as Izo went over to him to drag him over.

"None of you are leaving to doing anything stupid ever again!" The blonde looked confused, but did not fight it and I was chuckling some more. "And you two are finally going to be happily together, damn it!" Two fingers were out towards Ace and me, causing heat to flare on Ace's cheeks as we haven't really talked more on it since that time. Surprised showed on Izo and even Sabo, whilst my brother soon smirked out. "Oh?"

"I've been injured Izo, remember that before you begin speaking." I warned as he soon huffed out with his fan tapping at my collarbone.

"Very well, at least I can now kick him into your room since I'm sure Sabo would like his own space now." The blonde seemed to like that resolve and I snorted before we all began moving through the village, people enjoying Luffy and his crew. It wasn't every day that we allowed _pirates_ on the island, but they were no ordinary pirates that's for sure.

"I'll go let Pops know." Thatch mentioned out as he was already heading for the dock as he only put his shorts back on temporarily.

"Thanks, Thatch." I mentioned as we began for the home and Luffy's crew were just off doing their own thing, it wouldn't take much to have them pointed in the right direction if needed.

Izo made us tea and I was ordered to sit on the couch with Ace who complained, but sat next to me anyways with a grin. We were talking for a bit as we enjoyed tea before Thatch slid into the room with heavy pants and his shorts were held up by a hand as he barely had them on.

"P-Pops is here!" Surprise was on me as I heard the rumbling in the air outside of the home and the two other's unaware were looking to us in confusion as even Izo was stunned. I moved off the couch with a wince and Ace was up with me immediately to help me for a moment before we moved. Izo and Sabo trailing behind whilst Thatch was buckling his shorts on properly.

"Boys?" The voice came out as I soon led Ace out who tensed under me as he was staring up at the man in a pair of sweatpants who was rumbling with a low chuckle. "There's my son!"

"Pops! You have no patience!" I scolded whilst he laughed and was soon kneeling to pull me into a hug, along with Ace who just happen to be next to me.

"When were you going to introduce me to my new son?!" My cheeks heated up as I swatted at him with complaints. "You too blonde boy, come here, son!" I heard confusion leaving Sabo as a new body was added behind us and he groaned.

"They are injured still, you know."

"A little loving never hurt anyone! Guarararara!" My eyes rolled as even Ace was laughing out in humor and we were released, noticing Sabo's confusion. "Now, boys, what are your names?"

"I'm Ace and this is my brother Sabo."

"Oh ho? The fishermen from months back?" They nodded in agreeance and he looked to the brunette. "You are the boy my son fancies." An exasperated noise left me as I smacked my hand to my face whilst rubbing aggressively. He merely chuckled out as I tried to disappear from the embarrassment and a hand ruffled my hair.

"Come on, Pops!" I complained with a look to him as he laughed out before arms were around my waist. Ace was grinning, being careful of my wound, and pulling me lightly to settle against him. "What are you doing up here, anyways? I would have come down tomorrow, yoi." I remarked as Thatch was slapping a hand out with a nervous laugh.

"We didn't want a tsunami, you know?" The words made me roll eyes with a scoff as I had an arm behind Ace who showed mild confusion. "Besides, songbird, half of us would have come up here if Pops wouldn't have." I blinked lightly in confusion before staring in surprise.

"Half? As in, the others are here as well?" Confusion rolled off of Ace and I patted his head as I gazed to my auburn haired brother who shrugged.

"It was an emergency, we were about to do a search party on different areas of the ocean." A sigh left me as I used my free hand to rub at my temples and Pops was chuckling.

"It's good to have you home safe, son." The words were sincere as I soon smiled out lightly and felt the hold on me tighten lightly. "And thank you for bringing him back, Ace."

"My brother was the one who insisted on it earlier than what the doctors wanted." A laugh came out before the large hand was patting the top of Ace's head who complained lightly. Speaking of doctor, I noticed Law walking up with Chopper as the latter talked excitedly.

"There you are," Law remarked as he came up with a lazy look and I noticed him flicker with curiosity, but did not ask. "Where is your doctor here on the island? Since we will only be staying for a few days we need to explain to them of your condition and everything." A nod of understanding left me as I soon turned to Thatch who looked thoroughly curious on the matter at hand.

"Thatch, can you take them to Nurse Maybelle." A look was there and I soon heard a rumble of laughter as Pops shifted.

"I'll take them, you boys go inside and enjoy yourselves." I nodded in understanding before moving with Ace to go in the home where my two brothers and Sabo followed right behind. Once in the living room, I noticed the exhaustion on the blonde and I knew his wounds were mostly healed, but Luffy also had been bouncing around on the ship with him.

"Go rest, Sabo." I mentioned with a motion to the area the stairs lie and he smiled out.

"Yeah, Lu wore me out." Ace and I chuckled in understanding as he made his way, thanking Izo for the glass of water he handed over to him. The room grew silent as I relaxed in the couch, Ace pressed into my side.

Too much silence for Izo though, "wait, so you are leaving in a few days too?" My brother had been antsy to ask since Law mentioned of them leaving in such a short amount of time and was most likely curious if that meant everyone.

"Yeah, why?" Ace asked whilst picking at the hem of his shorts where a piece of fabric was loose.

"But you two finally had everything figured out, right?" I sighed out with a hand to my head as I rubbed to my forehead whilst my leg moved to have my body facing towards the brunette, Thatch was giving a questioning stare to see if Ace was aware of being a Siren.

"Izo, it's not that simple. Ace has his own home and we have here. Don't make this any harder on us." I mentioned as I knew Ace grew tense with my words and wanted to protest like he did last time.

"So he knows now?" Thatch inquired and I glanced to him before nodding, which made him relieved but the other to be curious. "About Marco being our songbird." A grin showed for the nickname and Izo flickered eyes to me as I rubbed my throat.

"Know _now_? What does that mean?"

"Come on, Izo. Don't jump at me now…" I groaned as I could already see a scowl showing in disapproval before he huffed with a finger pointing.

"I'm only letting it slide since of the situation, but I still don't approve of this whole splitting thing!" I sighed out with my hand moving in my blonde hair and Ace shifted nervously.

"Did you even mention about the change?" Thatch inquired and I snapped a glare to him.

"Shut it, Thatch." I about growled, making him tense and then Ace was well aware of the situation.

" _Change_?"

"It's nothing, yoi." I commented quickly, wanting to drop the subject and brown eyes were gleaming to me in curiosity.

"No, tell me! What about this change?"

"No because you hardly been thinking logically about this since last time we talked of it." The remark came out as he furrowed eyebrows with a tight jaw.

"Tell me."

"No." The head shifted to look over to Thatch where I glared next and he held hands up innocently before I heard a frustrated sigh.

"To change into one of us!"

"Izo!" I snapped the name harshly out as he glared to me in return with that finger pointing.

"You can't hide something like that with someone you like! It's important for them to know!"

"It is _not_ important! It's a completely different experience!" Hands grasped my shirt tightly as Ace pulled me to look at him as he stared seriously.

"Give us a moment." The furrowed eyebrows stayed as Ace was mentioning to my brothers and they immediately left as I breathed out heavily with eyes flickering away. "Marco, look at me." I closed my eyelids and he growled lightly.

"No, Ace. I didn't mention it because I wanted you to enjoy your life as you were with the mysteries left below for when you would come by." The grip lightened up at my words and he tugged lightly.

"We could explore the sea _together_ , no worrying about me having to be able to breath every couple minutes." The words were soft and I sighed out with my head shifting to find his shoulder. It was silent and I felt hands line up along my chest to my neck to support on the back of it. "You're worried I won't stay with you…" This had me tense more than I already was and cringe with fists forming in my lap. "Marco… I already told you—!"

"It's different, yoi. You might travel with me one day and another colony might have someone there of interest and what am I supposed to do?" The words left me as he let a hand grip my shirt and the other was brushing through my hair.

"Marco, I'm not going to leave you… Stop beating yourself up." It made me cringe harder as I soon moved to grasp around him and pulled him closer.

"Every story of a Siren in love turns out horribly…"

"Marco, that doesn't matter…"

"I don't want to lose you…" That had him breathe out shakily as he gripped tighter whilst I trembled in the hold.

"Listen to me, Marco… I don't know any of the stories and I don't care. We have nothing to do with that, we are the ones to direct that path and I would really want to stay with you." Fingers moved along his back as I gripped and I rubbed my head against him.

"Your family…"

"Luffy would love coming to stop by here and Sabo wouldn't mind either way. We had each other on that island with a few people we got along with, but I don't want to lose this opportunity with you. Not again." The last words were a whisper as I felt lips kissing at the side of my head and I breathed out to calm my nerves. "I don't have to do the change right away or anything, but _please_ … I want to stay with you… To explore with you, to have you by me…"

"Stop before you make me cry, yoi." A chuckle left him when I said those words and he began pulling back so I could look at him. Lips opened, but soon closed as I moved a hand to go around to the back of his head. A smile graced my lips as I pulled him down and he complied with himself shifting to press into mine eagerly.

* * *

"Staying?" Sabo asked in slight surprise as the home was now full of the whole crew the following morning of our arrival.

My two brothers had been weary last night when Ace was still against me, but I merely smiled to them to show reassurance. We merely told them things worked themselves out since we wanted to leave all questions for today. Everyone in the home right now, furniture pushed out to accommodate the eight man crew plus Law, were peering over as I was drinking my tea whilst Ace sat next to me on the couch like usual.

"Yeah, stay here!" Ace replied with a grin like it was obvious and the blonde brother looked to the youngest who had food in his mouth, hands preventing it from falling out, and gave a shrug.

"Okay, sure." I was shocked at the sudden approval, not even thinking on it very long and suddenly Luffy was up with arms in the air.

"Let's celebrate! Sanji~!" Food seemed to have already been swallowed, concerning me if he even chewed, and I noticed his blonde chef chuckle out.

"Right, right… Thatch, we will pay for some of the food so we can have a feast tonight." My brother just grinned in approval and Izo was swatting a fan to the back of my head.

"I swear!" The scold came out as I knew he was mainly upset I didn't tell him last night immediately. Ace was chuckling before complaining when Izo sic his fan on his head next and he began moving away in complaints. The body tucked into mine with glares to the male behind me and I chuckled whilst setting my cup to the end table next to me.

"This isn't funny, stupid!" Ace complained whilst avoiding the fan that flicked out for him, more in a playful banter now, and I rolled eyes. I grasped his chin to lay a kiss on lips, causing whistles from some of his brother's crew, before pushing him back and into the couch whilst getting up.

"I'm going to the cove."

"O-Oi!" I was smirking as I made my way out of the room where Ace pounced with arms around me and a string of curses at the people who playfully picked at him. We made our way out of the home where Ace soon moved to have his fingers entwine with mine and I hummed out softly. People noticed us with smiles as I led him to the path towards the cove, and I could tell everyone was happy because I was.

 _I felt complete._

* * *

 _ **Six months later…**_

Ember red that blazed down into a yellow tail flickered in my vision and I prepared for the body that slammed into me with laughter as arms gripped around my abdomen. A beaming grin was up at me as I noticed the scales that dashed along his jaw and ears were slightly pointed. My hands ran over the scales along ribs before finding skin on hips as I had merely went over a patch. The start of his tail was lower than mine, but I didn't mind as it dipped sexily low on him.

"I see you were going ahead of me." I commented as I soon felt sharp nails nipping into my back as brown hair swayed in the water.

"It's been a while since we have been on a trip!" A chuckle left me as I felt nails leave to soon move arms around my neck as his tail pressed against mine. Fins lingered along his biceps with a light yellow color and he kissed me chastely. "Let's hurry! Pops might start his _rumble_!" We both laughed lightly at that before he let me go with a hand grasping mine.

Facing away from me to begin leading us, I got a view of the tattoo on his back. Purple inked bones in a cross with a white skull and white crescent mustache on it showed proudly. I smiled fondly as I swam with him, thinking of Pops' one on his back. A fin started on his lower back as well and trailed down along the back of his tail to about the middle where knees would be and it lowered in size as it went down. It was a little planned that he got a tail, the potion to change someone needed a piece of the merfolk that you desired to appear as and he took a few of my scales.

The soft melody made me chuckle out as Ace was smiling back at me with lips lightly parted. I never expected for him to get the Siren trait too, it was only meant for him to get the tail part. But, here we are… A melody coming from me to join his in a beautiful sound as we held each other's hands firmly whilst swimming towards the colony.


End file.
